


193X

by peridotsmart



Series: Egos [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Markiplier - Freeform, Other, WKM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsmart/pseuds/peridotsmart
Series: Egos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623172
Kudos: 7





	193X

The being looked at the mirror, watching as the poor once-alive person bang against the inside of the glass. His turned his neck to one side, and then to the other, a sickening crack echoing in the hall. Anger. Anger was all they knew- was all she knew. No other emotion existed in that moment. But then, the being was snapped back to reality as they heard the sound of quiet shuffling behind them once again. 

"D-Damien?" The soft voice made a wave of pity and sorrow rush over the being. They turned around, coming face to face with the man they knew well, dried tears cascaded down his face. William. 

The man seemed to almost sob in relief, seeing his old friend he's known for so long. He quickly pulled the being into a close hug, hiding his face in their shoulder. The being didn't react at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around the poor man. William's shoulders shook, starting to sob and lightly grip the back of their suit. The being hushed the man in their arms, moving a hand to his hair, brushing it comfortingly. 

"Where is Celine? A-and Abe?" The being's body slightly twitched at the mention of the first name. A raging red aura, looking like a woman screaming, lashed off to the side. "She's safe." 

"I-I didn't kill you, right?" William wiped his face on their suit. "R-right?" He looked up, almost looking to the being for reassurance. Their mouth opened for a second, but nothing left their lips. They paused for a minute or so before finally answering. "No. Mark did. He... Mark is going to pay."


End file.
